Stand by You
by MelloYellowGirl
Summary: Nina just wanted to see her brother on his wedding day. That fact that she got to explore the world outside Inomnsia with her crush was just a bonus. It all started so harmless... where did it all go wrong?
1. Stow Away Princess

I can't standed this much longer. This small dark place is going to be where I die. Me, Princess Ninette Luics Camleon, will die in the trunk of a car. Why did I think this was a good idea? Oh snap out of it! I've survied worse than this! I've been shot once! And yet this 5 hour stunt in this hellhole is what will end me? Wait... the car is slowing down! Thank the Gods! I can hear the muffled voices of the people in the car, they are shouting something... oh the door of the cars just been slammed shut!

CLICK.

"ARGH!"

The blond man that opened the boot to the car jumps back in supirse as I leap out from it.

"THANK ALL THE GODS! MAN! It was getting a bit too stuffy in there!"

I shout as I stretch my arms up high. I freeze when my eyes land on the blond man sitting on the ground in front of me.

"Oh Prompto! I-I'm so s-sorry! Here let me help!"

I stutter as I offer my hand to him. Prompto takes it and I pull him up to his feet. Once up, his hand lingers in mine.

"Thanks!"

Prompto said with a smile. I smile back, hoping he can't see the blush I can feel on my cheeks. Or how sweaty my hands are getting.

"Nina."

My brothers voice breaks my trance as I pull myself away from Prompto to look at Noctis.

"Yes dear brother?"

I question him so he knows he has my full attention, though my blush does not die down like I wish it would.

"What are you doing here? I thought Nora was supposed to be taking you a different route to the wedding..."

I let out a slightly nervous laugh at the acusing tone Noctis takes with me.

"Well... it's a long story. The important thing is nothing is getting in the way of me seeing my only brother get married!"

I clap my hands together as if that would distract them from asking further questons. I look over to Ignis and Gladio who were giving me strange looks.

"I cannot belive we let the Princess ride in the boot for over 5 hours!"

Ignis said as he rubbed his temple. Gladio nods along with him before steping towards me.

"You know Nora is gonna kill us all when she finds us..."

Gladio stated this, it was not a question.

"Well then chop chop! Let's getting going before my own personal she-devil catches me, ne?"

I walk to take the front passgener seat when Gladio stops me.

"Well... heres the thing... the cars..."

He trails off as if it would pain him to finish the sentence. I look around the boys to see if the implication was true. Ignis looks away. Noctis is frowning deeply. Prompto laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head. I take a deep breath and...

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Prompto's POV

The young woman standing pouting in front of me was none other than Princess Ninette. To think she spent that long in the boot of a car just to see her brother... I feel bad for her. Her cute high pigtails are in arry, bits of hair sticking up everywhere. Her usual elagent dresses had been swapped for a plain white tshirt and black shorts with matching braces. She has a black jacket and short black leather boots to go. The sweat is sticking to her and she moves her limbs around as if to strecth them. I've never seen so much leg on her before... I feel my face heat up even moe at the thought. Bad thought! Bad thought! I look away from the Princess to see Noctis giving me the 'stare'.

"S-So, what's the plan?"

I ask as I step past Noctis to stand next to Gladio. Ignis is on the phone to someone in the background. He hangs us then steps foward.

"The machinc at Hammerhead said they will take a look at it, but we need to get the car there..."

"So that means?"

When Ignis trailed off, Nina asked the question to encourage him to finish.

"We push."

Gladio states as he gets behind the car. Noctis growels to himself as I sigh before getting into postion. Nina walks by me and stands next to Gladio, ready to push her share of the weight.

"Princess...?!"

"Just shut up and push!"

_

Nina's POV

With no help from passers by, we reach Hammerhead. I think I'm a stone lighter. I can feel the sweat sticking to me. Gods I need a shower, I feel discuisting. I lay on the ground next to my brother on the other end of the car to the rest of the guys.

"Which one of you is this prince?"

At the female voice, I bounce to my knees and observe the woman from over the top of the car. She can't be much older than me. She's wearing short shorts and a bikini top with a jacket. I know we are in the dessert but geez... I see Prompto take a step closer to her as the girls steps towards my brother. I roll my eyes and slump back down to the gorund. Typical. I sit and sulk to myself for a minute, ignoring their converstaion. My stomach rumbles loudly causing me to blush and look around. Noctis, Prompto and Ignis were still talking to that girl, Cindy, and an old man had joined them. Gladio was off to the side talking to a different woman. I can't make out much about her from this distance since she has a large hat on. Next to them I spot a Diner.

"Guess I'll fend for myself..."

I mutter as I stand up and dust myself down a little before heading to the smell of the good food.

*Ring, Ring.*

The door chimes as I walk in. There are a few people sitting in the booths and eating. I pay them no heed and sit at the bar. There's a middle aged man at the counter.

"What can I get you Hunni?"

The man asks. I point to the board and ordered the chilli, it looks nices. He nods and disappears behind the counter to the kitchen.

*Ring. Ring.*

"Hey! What'cha getting?"

Prompto asks while gently patting my shoulder. He sits to my left and Noctis sits to my right. I huff a little, not really wanting to tell him but... I knew I was just being childish. It's not like I'm bethrothed to Prompto, he's not mine and never will be. My brother is lucky, his 'forced' marragie is to his childhood sweetheart. Gods only who mine will be...

"Hello? Eros to Princess? You ok?"

Prompto waves his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Erm... yeah, I-I'm getting the chilli."

Just as I said that, the man places the bowel in front of me.

"That does look good... Hey, can we get two more of those?"

Noctis calls out to the man.

"Make it four more please."

Ignis adds as he and Gladio join us. The man nods at them and then dissappears.

"Why don't we move to a booth?"

Ignis gestures to an empty booth at the back of the diner. We all agree and I go to lift my chilli over when Gladio picks it up for me.

"Hey!"

I shout. He laughs but doesn't stop at my protest and take it over to the table for me. I slid in first on one end and Prompto does the same for the other side, with Noctis and Ignis sliding in next to us while Gladio got a chair for the end. With everyones food now served, and me paying the man since the boys are now broke, me too after that costly lunch, this brings us to our current converstaion.

"How can you be broke?!"

I exclaimed at my brother. He's been out here like a day...

"Well, how are you broke?"

He countered back.

"Hey, I didn't exactly have time to plan for this outing! It was a... spur of the moment kind of thing..."

"Really? That's not like you. You normally have a list for everything!"

Prompto's declortion of my habbit brings a blush to my cheeks.

"N-Not for everything! J-Just the important things..."

My voice starts as a shout and ends as a mummer. I slid down the booth slightly in an attempt to avoid the boys eyes on me.

"The Princess orginastion skills aside... we need a way to come up with some gil and fast."

Ignis directs the attwntion back onto the problem at hand, which I am glad for.

"Maybe the man that servered us knows where we can get a job?"

I ask, unsure if what I'm saying is a good idea. Gladio nods along with me.

"Yeah he might. I seen some reward for monster hunting outside, said 'require within.'"

Gladio voices in support of my suggestion.

"Cindy may also have a job for us, or even be able to offer us a discount towards the work."

I frown at Ignis' suggestion. I feel a bitter lump in my throat. I haven't even properly met this girl and I'm being petty. This is not the behavouir a Princess should express. So... I smile and...

"That's a good idea too. Why don't I go speak to Cindy and Gladio you can ask about the monster hunts?"

The boys all agree and we finish up our meals.

Now... to go speak to... Cindy.


	2. Cindy

I had made my mind up. No pettiness. I am going to walk up to this girl with the confidence and grace that a Princess should have. I walce into the garage and over to Cindy, who is stuck half under our car at the moment. I hover for a second, expecting her to come out from underneath after hearing my footstep. I can already feel what little pactience I had sliping.

"Excuse me- Cindy?"

I questioned loudly and clearly. She comes firing out from underneath the car. Cindy offeres me a smile before jumping to her feet.

"Hi, we have't formally meet, I'm-"

"I know who you are Hunni, not often we get royal twins as visitors. What can I get ya?"

She interupts me in a cheery way, still anougying though. I close my eyes for a spilt second and take a deep breath before I speak to her again.

"Well, the thing is. The price charged to us is a bit steep concidering the work. I understand as we have no way to move the car we are stuck here, but I don't think that is a good enough reason for the price."

I speak firmly and polietly. Cindy's face is a picture, as if she just realised something.

"Oh! That's what Paw-Paw must have meant by 'teach them boys a lesson.'"

Ah so Cindy is not the reason for the high price. Regardless the situation is not fair.

"Tell you what- I'll give you a small discount back, enought to cover food and provisions for your time here, IF you do me and Paw-Paw a favour."

Cindy said. I narrow my eyes at her slightly.

"What kind of favour?"

I ask while crossing my hands across my chest.

"There's some monsters that have been bothering the locals. Deal with them and I'll pay you a bit of bounty on top of the discount when the job is done."

I hum quietly as I contemplate the offer. It still wasn't fair really. I mean we are being exploited, but it is clear that it is not Cindy that is doing it and she doesn't technically need to help us... I nod my head and pull out my phone.

"Ok. Can I have your number and the details?"

Cindy takes my phone, inserts her number and then hands it back with a map and some gil.

"There you go Hunni. Take care of yourselves out there. I've marked where the critters were last seen and a near by area that's good for camping should you need a break. Call me if you need anything!"

Cindy cheerily exclaims before truning her attention back on the car. I smile geniunly at her and then take my leave. She's not as bad as I first thought... Still could use some more clothes though. The boys are all waiting outside for me.

"So? What's the verdict?"

Gladio questions. I keep silent for a minute, letting the boys sweat. I can practially see Noctis and Prompto dripping with anticpation.

"I got a small discount, enough for us to have a place to sleep and to at for the next few days..."

"Yes!"

Prompto shouts and hi-fives Noctis who laughs in response.

"...but..."

I trail off and everyones face drop.

"... we have to take care of some pesky demons who have been bothering the locals during the day. Easy enough. AND we'll get the bounty pay for that once we finish the job, SO win-win."

Prompto laughs and I can phyically see the other boys shoulders sag in relief.

"Alright! Let's get going!"

It has been established early on that I'm better with short burst of fast energy than cross-country running... especially in the hot gods forsaken dessert. I pause in our jog and lean over on my knees, panting like a mundene mutt. Fantastic.

"Hey! You ok?!"

I heard Prompto speak before I felt him pat my back. I jump back up, startled at how close the blond is to me.

"Y-Yeah. I-I ... I-It just... looked closer... on the map."

I pant out. Prompto pats me firmly on the back again before starting to jog in a light pace again. The other guys are a good bit in the least they had stopped on the horizian to wait for me.

"Jackass'"

I mutter. I catch Promptos eye before looking forward again. He simply laughs and keeps the light pace we have started again.

"Wait stop!"

Ignis stage whispers sharply. It was more to stop Gladio and Noctis. Though Prompto and I had caught up, we were still a few paces behind. Since Ignis had ordered a stop, I let myself fall to my ground.

"Oh thank the Gods!"

I huff. Ignis offers me a hand to get back up. I just look at it.

"This is no time to rest Princess. We have found our target."

Ignis says. I cannot help the groan that passes my lips as I take his hand. Now back on my feet we all crouch around in a circle.

"Up ahead is our enemy. These creatures don't appear to be very fast, but we must avoid their stingers, they may be posionous."

I pop my head over the group to get a look at the creatures. I recongised them as scroipions, at least thats what the book I read said. Not like I got out much at the palace. Their outershells look hard to perice... I'm not sure my Chakrams might not be too useful in this fight. Might need to use some spells. My head is promptly pushed back down and I glare at Noctis, the culprit.

"SO, Gladios and Ignis up front, Noctis in the middle then me and Nina covering, makes sense?"

Prompto seems to be repeating whatever of the plan making I had missed. I doubt he anyone whould let him take charge, however that being said I think I might have a better way to start this.

"Would it not make more sense for me to go in first?"

Before I could explain my statement, all four men protest at the same time. I wait for them to finish before contuining.

"It's hard for me to control my spells and their shells look hard. I'm sure I can conjuor up a weak blaziard spell to weaken their shells to allow you to strike. If you all rush in I can't cast, I might hurt you guys."

I was met with faces of comtemplation and then reluctance. It was obviouslt they had no argument to stiffle me so I stand up and brake away from the group to eye up the creatures. A hand on my shoulder draws my attention to the owner. Gladio.

"You cast the spell then you get behind Prompto to recover at let us handle the take downs. Prompto don't screw this up!"

Gladios instructs me before turning his attention to the blond. Prompto smiles as he pulls out his gun and loading it. Noctis summons his broadsword while Ignis readies his daggers.

"Ready when you are Princess."

Ignis says while Gladio swings forward his large sword for a practice shot. I take a deep breath before crouching down. The guys wait ancixly behind me. I creep closer and closer. The sweat is pouring down my forehead. My breath as shakey as my small steps towards the creatures.

*SNAP.*

The creatures heads and tails fire up in alert. They haven't spotted me yet, but I know its only a matter of seconds till they do. It's now or never.

I step foward...


	3. First Fight

Prompto's POV

I hold my breath as Nina approaches the critters. I draw my gun in one hand, but can't help let my other grip the camera hanging from my neck. I have never seen the Princess in action. Nora is very... protective of the princess, so training was with Nora only, unlike Nocts.

*SNAP*

The creatures are in alert now. Nina hesitates. Nocts is ready to wrap with his Broadsword in hand. Ninas movements are quick and elagant. With three long strides, she jumps into the air above the creature and throws her arms out. Her body alights in blue and white. I can feel the tempeture drop dramatically around us. I bring my camrea up quickly...

*SNAPSNAPSNAP*

She lands on the ground and a small blizzard erupts around her. The scropions are all frozen in place for a split second. Nina turns and starts running in our direction. That's our que. Nocts wraps passed Nina and sticks the furthered away creature. Ignis tales the left, Gladio the right, leaving me and Nina with the one in the front. Just as Nina passes it, the creature starts to break its icey shell. I raise my gun at it.

"Nina get down!"

Her blue eyes whiden before she drops to her knees and skids towards me. I aim right at the creatures head.

Two shots to the head had started to break the shell protecting the creature. The ice made the shell chip away with each shot. When Nina reaches me I offer my hand and with a quick tug she is on her feet with her charkarms summoned. She steps in front of me as the deamon sprints towards us. Her throw cuts off several of the creatures legs and slows it down dramatically.

*BANG.*

With one final shot to the head, the creature lays still, but the battles not over.

"Help Iggy! I got Noctis!"

With that said Nina wraps far away from me. With a quick glance I can see Gladio had just put down his, but Ignis still had his and another one has spawned next to Noct, giving him two to condent with. I sprint towards Ignis as Gladio goes to the twins. Within seconds the battle is over. Leaving us all tired, but no one seemed to be hurt, we were careful to avoid the stingers.

"That looks like it stings..."

I overhear Noct say to Nina as I approach them. When I get her in sight I see the state of her legs. Skin ripped and srcatched, bruised and bleeding. From when she... I feel my stomach drop. If I had been quicker to get to her then...

"I'm fine. Little scratch never hurt anyone right?"

She smiles brightly at us, but it is clear she is in a little bit of pain.

"So what next?"

Nina's POV

Just as I ask that question, my phone rings. Everyone turns there attemtion to me again as I answer it. It's Cindy.

"Hey Cindy."

Noctis gives me a weird look while Prompto gets excited.

"It that Cindy?! Say I said Hi!"

Prompto stage wisphers next to me. I offer him a glare in return before truning my back to him.

"Hey girl! How you guys doing? Did you get those critters yet?"

Cindy asks. I start to walk away from the boys as I talk to Cindy.

"Yeah, we just finished up there actually."

I confrim then stay silent, assuming she will get to her point in the call.

"That's great! You mind doing me one little more favour since you guys are out there? I'll pay yas for it!"

I laugh a little at the quickly added insentive.

"You know how to speak my language! What's the job?"

I look back over at the guys. Noctis is gesturing at me and I hold up my fingers to signal two minutes.

"We gotta buddy who left a few days ago to take care of something, but he's not come back. Gotta message from him saying he's stuck in ashack near you guys. Chack on him for me?"

"You got it. See you."

"Thanks, bye!"

And with that our converstaion ended. I make a point to walce back over to the boys, ignoring the sting coming from my legs.

"We gotta do one more thing before we head back. A friend of Cindys is stuck out here. Said he should be in some shacks near here?"

I question. Ignis nods and points behind me.

"Oh! Great! Well lets go!"

The boys keep a light pace this time. I am unsure if this is due to my crap pace last time or the state of my legs but I am not amused that I am being treated as the black sheep, so I make aa point to stay in front with Gladio. Ignis is just behind us while the boys are bringing up the rear. I spare a glance at my brother and Prompto.

"You ok?"

Gladios voice caught my attention. I can't read his expression so I jusy et my eyes go forward.

"F-Fine... Why?"

I said. I notice Ignis and Gladio sharing a look. Damn. I really need to get better at reading people.

"It's nothing."

Said Ignis.

"Yeah, just checking up on you."

Added Gladio. I roll my eyes and speed up. The shack is just up ahead... or well. I stop to look.

"Shit."

I mutter under my breath. The boys finally catch up us and notie our dleihma.

"SO... which one is it?"

Asks Prompto.

"Guess we'll just have to check till we find him."

Gladio said.

"Great..."

Sighs Noctis. I march towards the first shack, well try to. Ignis catches my arm.

"We need to be careful. No marching in. Who knows whats in there..."

Ignis keeps a firm grip on my arm as they boys walk past me. I frown at him and rip my arm from his grasp.

"I'd like to think you'd have more respect to know that Nora would not leave me unprepared."

Ignis shifts under my gaze but nods none the less.

"I understand, however she is not here at the moment no is she?"

I refuse to answer him. I understand where Ingis is coming from. He and Gladio were ordered to protect the Prince, Prompto invited along to do the same. They were not prepared to shelter two royals. However I am not asking for proection, I'm offering it to my brother. We are last in to the shack, seems there is nothinh here.

"So onto to the..?"

Before Ignis can finish his question, I feel a rush of air. Black deamon dogs rush by us and pounce for Noctis.

"Noctis!"

Prompto shouts out in warning.

Everything is in slow motion. Prompto raises his gun at one of the creatures. Gladio is attempting to materilse his sword. Ignis attempts to sprint towards the Prince, and Noctis is in shock, just falling backwards as the deamon dog closest to him pounces. My body goes into automatic mode. I need to reach Noctis.

NOW.


	4. First Night

Noctis' POV

I could feel the creatures breath on me. It disgusting sharp teeth inchs away from my skin. I couldn't summon my wepons, nor warp. I was defenceless, until...

*SWOSH.*

Nina's small form is now between me and the deamon. My eyes whiden as I see its jaw mere centimetres away from her. If she doesn't move... Her blue eyes are focus on me with a frown. It is errie seeing the same eyes staring back at me. Her hands reach out to me. They gently meet my chest... Then...

*BANG.*

Everything is back in motion and Nina's push sends us through the wooden wall of the shack, landing outside and away from the deamon. Before I can even process the pain in my back from the landing, Nina is on her feet and sprints back into the arry.

"NOCTIS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Gladio shouts at me. His call forces me to my feet and back into the fight. Ingis and Gladio have two dogs each to contend with while Pompto has one. Nina is dancing between all three, using her Chakarms to slice up and slow down each persons monster down. Prompto and Ingis seem to be carefully dodging and rolling out of the way of their enemies path, where as Gladios movements were much slower. I rush to his side and take on one of his oppentents.

"Took you long enough!"

Gladio shouts when I arrive next to him.

"Yeah well, thought the big guy could handle it!"

I resort while swinging my sword at the enemey. Gladio just laughs as we take on our opponents.

Nina's POV

With the last dog dealt with I let out a sigh of relieve before turning to Ignis.

"What was that about NOT marching in?"

I ask snidely. Ignis takes a deep breath before responding.

"Point taken."

I feel an arm roughly swung around my shoulder.

"You were AWESOME Nina!"

I can feel the blush crawling up my neck at Promptos compliement and close promptcinity to me, however I manage to laugh a little... nervously so.

"It was nothing... Just doing my sisterly duties!"

I joke.

"We should move to the next shack. Not many daylight hours left now."

Gladio inturpts our little moment and I frown as Prompto moves away from me. We all move to leave the shack.

"Hey!"

I hear a soft voice call as a hand claps its way around my wrist. I turn to see Noctis standing there.

"Yeah? You ok?"

I question with a little concern. Was he hurt? Tired? Well he was always tired...

"Yeah, erm... thanks, for having my back. It's nice having you with us. Almost forgot what it was like to fight along side you..."

He trails off but none the less I feel touched. It's nice to know someone wants me here, espically since he is really the only person that matters, well... Noctis and him.

"Well... you know what Nora is like, she's kinda like what I'd imagine mum to be like now. Well... less rough I suppose."

I mutter the last bit to myself. It was weird to talk about Mum. I saw Noctis grimce at first, then smile and pat my back.

"Come on, lets catch up!"

_

With no further incidents, we find Dave in the next shack. Turns out the poor sap has done his leg in. He swears he will make it back fine himself if we deal with the bounty he was after. I sneakily text Cindy on the side to say where we are and that her friend is iguried.

"I'll send in the calvery to come get him! Thanks for ya'll help!"

Was the reply text. Can't belive I read that text in her voice. While I had been on the phone, the boys seemed to be conversing about something. Suppose I should join.

"... will be some size, and with daylight fading... I think it would be wise to make camp for tonight."

My eyes whiden at Ignis suggestion. I still hadn't gotten a shower, let alone clean clothes and they wanted to camp out here?!

"Ok. sounds like a plan."

Noctis agrees without even batting an eye while I groan as my fate is sealed. A night out in the sweltering heat. Yeay...

_

Gladio sets the tent up, Ignis is cooking a lovely meal (Noctis' fave, the little suck up) while the boys and I set up the fire and chairs. You think we had the easiest job but no, the boys childsih argued where the furniture would go while I simply used my magic to light the fire. Once that simply task was done, I sat on the ground out of the way to look at my legs. The cuts were caked in dirt, I'll need to clean them... mhm... maybe bandage them if the guys have any on them. A scuffle of movement towards me and a large sigh brings my attention to the large man who has ploped himself down in front of me. Without asking for my primisson, Gladio takes my left leg into his hands and starts cleaning it wih the small kit he has. I can't help but flinch at the stinging feeling as he does so, but I say nothing. If he is nice enough to care for me, I'm not gonna complain.

"You need to be more careful."

Gladio said.

"It's just a few scratches..."

"... self inflicted though."

He silenced my defence. I groan to myself.

"Heat of the battle... do whatever it takes..."

I mutter.

"Yeah... I guess we do..."

Gladio grunts out.

"Nora's gonna kill me..."

Gladios nervous tone makes me burst out laughing. She would indeed...

_

With the sun finally set and a delicious meal in our bellys, we crowd around the camp fire for warmth. Prompto has his camrea out and is showing off his shots from the day.

"That's a good one."

Noctis gestures to the camrea. Prompto quickly nods in agreement. I'm too tired to get up and see which picture they are talking about. However Ignis and Galdio move from where they are sitting and over to the boys.

"Oh yeah it is."

Gladio adds. After a few clicks and some complements on a photo or two, Prompto caught my attention with his next statement.

"Now I think this one is my fave!"

I open one eye to look at the boys but then quickly close it. I refuse to move.

"It's not something you see everyday."

Said Noctis.

"Shows a true elagance only a Princess could have."

Added Ignis as Gladio nods along. I fire up to a sitting postion and cast an acusing look towards the group of men.

"Why are you talking about me?!"

I shout with a look of distain. Prompto seemed genuianly suprised by my reaction. Like he forgot I was even there.

"Oh Nina! Hey look!"

Prompto shouts before pushing his way past the guys to kneel in front of me. He shows me his camrea with a broad smile on his facee. The picture on the camera was of me when I cast the blizzard spell. My hair and eyes were a lit with magic. Blue spirals when dancing around my skin. My feet had yet to touch the ground so the full of the magic was still held in my body. The creatures around me were in full alret with their stingers at the ready. Prompto flicks to the next photo which is a close up of my eleticfied blue eyes. The detial was scary.

"That's really cool... though my hair is a roit!"

I laugh out.

"Really? I think you look beautiful!"

Prompto pauses after he said that, as if he just realised what he said. Before I can question him, Gladio grabs him by the scruff of his neck and pulls Prompto to his feet.

"Alight Loverboy! Time for bed!"

"W-Wha! HEY!"

Shouts Prompto as he is shoved into the tent head first. I giggle a little at their antics but choose not to comment. Prompto flirts with everything with a pulse. I doubt that was a serious comment. Noctis hand being shoved in my face focuses my attention onto him.

"Come on."

I smile up at my brother before taking his hand.

"Ok."

_

Prompto's POV

I hum lightly to myself as I scroll through my phone. I couldn't sleep so came back outside the tent so as not to bug the others. The fire had long died out so it was a little cold, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Prompto?"

I almost drop my phone in suprise at the feminin voice that calls out to me from behind. I turn to see Nina had crawled half way out the tent. Her bunchies had been pulled out and her long hair drapes over body, covering whatever she is wearing from view. The only thing I can clearly see is her blanket hanging off one shoulder. She stares at me in a daze, with one eye open. Her bright blue eye is even more stricking in the darkness that surrounds us.

"A-Ah, H-Hey!"

I reply. Smooth Prompto. I can feel the heat rushing to my ears and cheek. I turn back around when she starts to crawl completely out of the tent. I can hear her bare feet pitter-patter against they stoney ground as she makes her way towards me. She plops herself besides me and just stares out into the horazin. Can't imagine what she is looking at, I can barely see 10 feet in this darkness.

"Can't sleep?"

Nina mutters. It's clear sleep is still hovering over her, it's laced through her voice.

"Y-Yeah, you know me! Too much energy, not enough hours in the day!"

I say with a bright smile. She finally turns to look at me and returns my smile.

"That's good. As long as your ok. I was worried when... *YAWN* ... I woke up and you weren't there."

After her yawn, Nina sounds a bit more alert.

"You... were worried about me?"

My heart flutters at the thought. To think the princess cared... I guess I'm being silly, of course she cares. We have been friends since High School after all, but I never did see her as much as Noctis. King Regis was always much more protective of his daughter.

"Of course silly! I'd be lost without my favourite blond!"

Nina hooks the blanket around me as she speaks. I laugh a little then tug the blanket around properly so it is cover both of us. It's warm from her touch.

"So..."

Nina trails off and I nervously wait for her to continue. She leans forward and I can feel her breath on my face. Is she going to...?!

"Let's take a picture!"

She says while grabbing the camera hanging from my neck. I laugh out aloud nervously, but agree none the less.

"Yeah! Though the lightens not the best..."

I add when I realise it is the middle of the night. Nina simply holds out her small tourch. The way she is smiling at me, so innocenly...

"Ok, yeah! Let's do this!"

I hold up the camera in front of us, my arms are around her as she smiles.

"Cheese!"

Nina says.

*FLASH*

We laugh together when we see the result. The lighting makes us look a little paler than we are, but it is one of the few pictures I have with just the two of us. I feel Nina's body relax against mine and that's when I realise I'm still holder her. I can't help but let my body tense. She must have felt it cause she moves away ameditly afterwards. So fats that she catches herself on her own hair.

"OW, Damintt!"

She curses. Nina focuses her full attention in try to undo the knot created but the movement.

"Hey, if you get your brush, I can help you."

I offer. This may sound werid but after years of watching Noctis doing it, I kinda wanted a shot.

"Y-You sure?"

She stutters. Gods she is so cute.

"Of course!"

She smiles brightly at my response and then scurries off to get her brush. Maybe this night will go in quicker than I thought...

?'s POV

The only think I could hear through the night is the roar of my motorcycle. It is likely attracting the wrong kinde of attention, however I had no time to spare. I must find her.

*SCREECH.*

I force my bike to skid to a stop when a pack of deamon dogs apprear in my pathway. I jump off my bike and summon four samari swords.

They will not stop me.


	5. Close Call

Nina's POV

Ignis got up just as the sun started to rise, inturpting the alone time I was having with Prompto. Not that I minded, although Prompto and I scarely get alone time, we must have been up for a good few hours just chatting about random stuff as he brushed my hair. It was nice. I offer to help Ignis with breakfast, which leads me to my current dilema...

"You think it looks cooked?"

I call out to Prompto to come look at the bacon. Ignis said he spoted the perfect spices near by and that he would be 5 minutes tops, leaving me with the food cooking. Prompto leans over and hums.

"Kinda?"

He replies. I whine childishly. This is too much pressure, I've never cooked in my life! I thought he meant cutting the veggies or buttering the rolls!

"I'd leave it on a little..."

A scream erupts from me at the deep voice coming from behind me. If it wasn't for Prompto catching the frying pan breakfast would have been lost by Gladios voice. Death by Gladio has never sounded so gentle. The big brute laughs at me as I take the frying pan back off of Prompto.

"You mind waking sleeping beauty? We'll need to pack up as soon as breakfast is ready."

Gladio says to Prompto. The blond nods before following orders. I focus my attention back onto the meat, watching it intensly. This will not burn on my watch.

_

I pout childishly as the boys pick at there slightly... crispy breakfast. Ignis took longer than expected and I left the meat for a minute. Just ONE minute to help Prompto who had gotten caught while trying to help Gladio put down the tent. So it got a little... I glare at Noctis' frown towards his food. He catches my eyes and glares back. I dare him not to eat it. His expression faulters and he takes a bite. I smile back at him before turning the smile back to the others who suddenly started scorfing down their food. Damn right they'll bloody eat it.

_

With breakfast finished and the last of the stuff packed away, we head towards our next task feeling refreashed.

"So... how tough we thinking this monster is? I mean that hunter looked pretty rough."

Prompto questions the group.

"Well there was only one of him right? So we have an extra four people, plus magic on our side so... I'd say we'll be fine."

I answer as we stroll towards our destination.

"Don't undermind the opponent. That hunter guy is trained for these things. We're not."

Gladio added.

"It'd be smart to come up with a plan of action once we have the target in sight."

Ignis states while looking towards Noctis for his in put. He simply nods in response.

"I'm not saying don't have a plan, that would just be stupid, but there is no point stressing over how to beat it. Sometimes you have to act in the moment and trust those around you to help you when you're in trouble and visa versa."

I supply as I skip to the front of the boys. I turn and flash them all a smile.

"Right?"

I ask, pausing to await an answer. I receive nods and smile in return. I think we'll get into the swing of things as we continue on our journey. We just need a little time, that's all.

_

Prompto's POV

We finally reach the clearing where the monster was resting in. My eyes widened and sweat started to pour from me and the sight of it. That thing is huge! Ignis pulls me back down and we all crowd around behind a cluster of stones, out of sight from the monster.

"So, what's the plan?"

Noctis asks Ignis so casually. To be fair he is the royal advisor, so plans are kinda his thing.

"We need to attack when an oppertunity presents itself and then be quick on our feet to retreat. Noctis if you call upon us to attack then end it with your warp strike, then that will give us time to retreat to avoid a direct hit. Nina if you could act as a defense support, using your warp to avert danger from others."

The princess scrunches up her face at Ignis plan.

"Isn't what you said the same for me and Noctis?"

She asks, confused by the plan. Ignis shakes his head.

"No Noctis will lead the attack links by order either Prompto, Gladio or myself to attack for him to link. You will be keeping and eye on those not called at that time to make sure if they are attacking, they have enough time to escape the beasts wrath."

"Ah! I getting it now, sorry!"

Nina exclaims with a small laugh.

"Alright, everyone understand the plan?"

We all nod to Ignis' question as we stand up to look at the beast. I catch Nina's eyes for a split second. She smiles at me and mouths...

"Good Luck."

... before turning to Noctis and patting him on the back.

"Ready?"

She says while stepping forward. Noctis nods and both syblings lean down before pouncing out into a warp and appearing mid air in front of the monster. A wepeon materilizes in each twins hand. Noctis has his engise blade, while Nina choose a samuri sword. Before their blades even meet the beast, Ignis and Gladio sprint out from our hiding spot to join the fight. I quickly follow them into the fight.

*RWAR*

The beast erupts when the twins swords meet its skin. Nina quickly warps away, keeping a modirate distance between herself and the monster, while Noctis chanced a second hit.

"GLADIO!"

Calls out Noctis. Gladio charges towards the creature with his large sword raised. I aim at the monsters face while its distracted and Ignis swips underneath the monster aiming for its legs. The monster lifts its legs to stomp down on Ignis, Nina warps in the last second and pushes him out of the way. Gladio lands a sucessful hit and Noctis adds to the damage with a dead on strike. I manage a few shots in, catching the beasts attention. The monster is charging full speed towards me, there is no chance of me dodging. Nina is on the optisite side of the field. I see her attempt to warp towards me, but it's not close enough. She'll never make it in time.

"PROMPTO!"

Nina screams out to me. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears as the monster chargers closer. This is it...

*VROOOOOM!*

The sound of a large engine from the side of me catches my attention. Over the near by ridge, a motorcyle comes shotting out and towards me. The driver, a young woman, is coming towards me with her arm out. The beast is now meer inchs from me when the woman grabs me by the srcuff of my jacket. The force of the motorcyle sends me flying away from the monster and out of its descructive path. I go one way with the motorcycle while the woman jumps off and towards the monster with two samuri swords drawn. Before I can meet the rocky carven, Nina manages to warp behind me and takes the brunt of the blow.

"Thank the Gods your ok!"

She sighs as we both drop to the ground. I just looked at her in shock for a few second before turning to face the battle. The woman had summomed four samuri swords and was enilating the beast. Gladio got in the last hit and with a painful cry the beast falls to the ground. The second the beast is killed, the woman turns to look at us. We jump to our feet. Nina hids behind me as the woman marches towards us. She gets right up in my face and just stares.

"U-Um..."

I stutter out, not sure what I should do.

"Move."

She calmly states, not asking. I quickly side step to reval the princess. Nina lets out a nervous laugh.

"Hey Nora!"


End file.
